


i'm loving what you got, but then you push me off

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, and lashton, bc malum, but i love it like it's my child, i literally just saw the malum kiss, it's stupid, like all my other stories, malum, so i decided to write this, you should totally read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal: you wanna go</p>
<p>Cal: i’ll fucking go</p>
<p>Ash: how?</p>
<p>Ash: youre like two miles away</p>
<p>Lukey: why is he two miles away?</p>
<p>Mikey: me and cal are at taco bell</p>
<p>Mikey: kissing</p>
<p>Ash: youre texting and kissing?</p>
<p>Lukey: that’s weird</p>
<p>Lukey: like your face</p>
<p>or the one where calum leaks everyones snapchat on twitter for fighting</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm loving what you got, but then you push me off

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from don't stop and it's the line michael was singing when the kiss happened ;) i think i'm going to stop writing band texts because i don't think they're actually that good, leave me a comment if you beg to differ???

Lukey: guess what i’ve been watching on repeat

Ash: our sex tape

Mikey: porn

Cal: wait what sex tape??

Ash: nothing

Lukey: you guys are all wrong

Mikey: what have you been watching?

Lukey: the malum kiss!!

Cal: oh

Mikey: same man same

Ash: you’ve been watching your own kiss?

Mikey: don’t judge me

Mikey: you have a sex tape dude

Cal: #standupagainstbulling

Lukey: #standupagainstmichaelclifford

Mikey: #hashtagstopusinghashtag

Ash: #nohesatitagain #butyoujustusedhashtag

Mikey: #iuseitironically

Cal: #stoptryingtoactcoolyourfailing

Ash: you’re*

Cal: you wanna go

Cal: i’ll fucking go

Ash: how?

Ash: youre like two miles away

Lukey: why is he two miles away?

Mikey: me and cal are at taco bell

Mikey: kissing

Ash: youre texting and kissing?

Lukey: that’s weird

Lukey: like your face

Ash: CALUM THOMASS HOOD

Ash: I CANT BELIEVE YOU

Lukey: what did he do?

Mikey: haha thomass

Mikey: CALLIE WTF

Lukey: seriously whats going on

Ash: CALUM TWEETED MY GUCKING SNAPCHAT NAME

Mikey: HE ALSO TWEETED MINE

Lukey: hahahaha

Cal: now will you stop fighting?

Mikey: people are sending me nudes

Ash: im getting dicks

Lukey: that shouldn’t be new

Cal: ew

Lukey: it’s okay guys

Lukey: i tweeted cal’s snapchat

Lukey: lol bye


End file.
